Never Knew Love Like This Before
by flashpenguin
Summary: David Rossi thought he had been in love before until life decided to show him that thinking and knowing are two different things.


_Just a quick one shot on Dave's thoughts about his life - before, during, and after JJ entered his life.. This story was written on request by a dear friend, who after hearing the song prompt, thought I might be able to take it and run with it. I'm not sure if this is what she was anticipating, but I hope it works any how. _

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Song prompt: "Never Knew Love Like This Before" by Stephanie Mills._

* * *

**Never Knew Love Like This Before**

Dave Rossi lived for one thing: sleeping late on the weekends - when there wasn't a case or a deadline for one of his books. He loved being able to lie back on his silk sheets and just relax and let the morning filter in thru his window. On more than one occasion he gave a silent thanks to whoever had dreamed up the idea for doggy doors.

Sleep ins usually led to brunches, or late lunches…depending on his mood. And if he didn't completely waste the day away by watching the shadows on the ceiling, he might run to the country club and get in a round of golf.

But then there were the times he mysteriously woke up before the dawn and got dressed so he could sit outside on the porch and watch the sun come up. The wonderful way God took his paint brush and changed the dark night to a brilliant morning or even to one of steel gray, never ceased to amaze him.

Funny how up until a few years ago, he never gave sunrises and sunsets a second thought. Hell, he never gave them a first thought. Growing up in Long Island, the only time you paid attention to the sunset was as an indicator that it was time to get home before your father came looking for you. Sunrises were Mother Nature's alarm clock to let you know that it was time for another round of stick ball. God, those were such wonderful days.

Then life happened.

The Marines, a marriage. The FBI, another marriage. Retirement, a dozen best selling books, another marriage. _Life comes at you fast_ could have been written for him. Just when he was settled in for a lifetime of kicking back, relaxing with his dog and cabin in the woods, he decided to chuck it all and go back to the FBI. Some people called him an opportunist for jumping on the vacancy Jason Gideon left behind, other people called him crazy, and the few who were brave enough to say it out loud called him an old timer trying to recapture his youth.

Yes, he was an opportunist. Yes, he had to have a certain level of crazy to come back to the thing that had help destroy two of his marriages…although his philandering was a big part of those failures. And last but not least, yes, he was trying to capture a bit of his youth again.

Okay, he was getting old. Every morning he sat on the side of the bed and listened to the creaking in his knees, it hit home that he wasted his twenties. Every time he ran after an UNSUB and had to spend an extra minute to catch his breath reminded him that he pissed away his thirties. And if he sat and thought about it, he had absolutely no idea where the hell his forties went. But yesterday was his fifty-seventh birthday and as he looked around at the friends and family gathered around his dining room table as he blew out his candles, he realized how lucky he was.

Actually, deep down inside he always knew that…from the moment she smiled at him, Dave knew he had found his home. Of course he first had to convince himself that it was more than hormones chasing after a pretty face and gorgeous body. Then he had to convince Hotch that he was no longer the rabid horn-dog of old. Two hurdles cleared effortlessly and then he had to wait while she belonged to another man.

Patiently he waited, and prayed, and hoped for the day she would realize that he was the one. And why not, because he knew that she was the one. But the years past one by one and then she had another man's child and he wondered if once again his heart hadn't led him astray. Piecing the tiny fractures in his heart back together, he muddled thru life with the knowledge that he had finally felt love. At least when he got to heaven and Saint Peter asked him what he had done, aside from saying nearly every woman at the FBI, Dave could honestly reply that he had felt true love.

Confident that she would never be his, Dave moved on with his life. But that didn't stop the dreams. She haunted him thru his dreams although she barely came near him during the day. Until that one night he was getting ready to leave work and head to the cabin for the weekend. Passing by her office, he didn't think twice about her light being on but the fact that her door was closed gave him pause. She never closed her door.

Taking a quick peek thru the blinds he thought at first she was laughing, but slowly it dawned on him that the shaking of her body was from sobs. She was crying. Knocking on the door, he waited for an invite he knew wasn't coming, then he stepped inside.

Straightening up, she tried to brush the tears away and give him a weak smile. But she didn't have the skills to hide the heart break. She hadn't been jaded by life, divorces, crime, and heartbreak to know how to mask her pain.

Sitting down, he started small talk. He eased her into a subtle conversation and before she could realize what was happening, she was pouring her soul out. Will had left her. No, it was nothing that either one of them had done or hadn't done….they had just grown apart. Two of their three years together had been spent engaged, yet neither one felt a rushing need to get to the altar. Then Henry arrived on the scene. The thing that should have sealed the deal was what ultimately drove them apart.

He missed New Orleans. She wanted to stay in DC. He wanted to be a police officer. She had no desire to be June Cleaver. No one was wrong in their demands on the other; they had just assumed that they other would bend upon request without asking first. Now Will was gone and she didn't know what she was going to do.

Dave wanted to dance. He wanted to sing and throw a party. She was free. He could chase after her and make her his. At least that is what the Dave from three years ago would have done. But he had had time to think about it and now that the moment had arrived, he was going to be patient and bide his time...for about fifteen minutes. What? For him that was a record.

He started slow. He took her out to dinner that night. And the next weekend he took her and Henry to the fair. When they had a day off, they spent it together. Nothing sexual, just pure friendship and companionship. Hey, who said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks? Though the emphasis was heavily on old and dog.

Before long they settled into a routine. And he liked it. He liked her. And he liked Henry. Life was good.

Okay, so he hadn't tried to kiss her…yet. And he certainly hadn't tried to sleep with her…but that didn't mean the thought hadn't crossed his mind once or twice…or a hundred. But the urge never stayed for long. He respected her too much to want to cross that line.

Then came the news that his mother had passed away. His beautiful mother. The reason for his being was gone. He tried to be strong. He tried to hide his pain when he went in and asked Hotch for a few days off but even the younger agent could see thru him. With a gentle pat on the back, Hotch told him to call if he ever felt like talking. Dave didn't know what he said in response and he didn't remember walking out of the FBI to his car. Hell, he didn't remember much about that day…until the knock on his door.

Standing before him like a dream come true, she told him that Hotch had passed the on the news to the team and that he was going to be gone for the rest of the week. But she had to stop by and see how he was holding up. That was all it took to cause the dam to break. As he sobbed on her shoulder, she held him close and let him get his grief out. She didn't pressure him and offer trite condolences as she led him to the couch where he gave into his sorrow.

She held him when he needed comfort, and listened when he talked. She didn't say much but it was more what she didn't say that spoke volumes. Later, when he returned from Commack he asked her why she stayed, to which she replied that he had done the same for her so it was only fair that she return the favour.

To say that his heart fell would have been the understatement of the century. He was head over heels, butt crazy in love and he did everything he could to let her know that he was going to make her his before too long. He had waited his entire life for her. He was tired of waiting.

So on that beautiful Saturday morning, while the sun was high and the leaves were showing their glorious fall colours, in a church on a hill in Arlington, Dave Rossi made Jennifer Nolan Jareau his wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And when he slipped that diamond encrusted wedding band on her finger and vowed until death do us part, he meant it. Then he kissed her and made it real.

And life went from good to unbelievable. He had a beautiful wife and wonderful son and his life was truly blessed. It was hard to believe it getting better than it was already.

But as he lay in bed and listened to the birds outside the window as the gentle breezes moved the curtains, he wondered if he was wrong before about wanting to sleep in. Though it never hurt to get those extra five minutes.

Shifting his weight he rolled over and looked at the beautiful blonde lying beside him. He flicked his gaze to the small dark head nestled against her chest.

"Good morning," JJ greeted softly.

"Good morning," he replied, and brushed a hand over her hair.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't; I love being woken by you."

"You don't miss those mornings when I used to wake you up with kisses?"

"I won't say that I don't, but in a way, I like this better." Looking down he watched the small human nursing at JJ's breast. Two months after his little miracle had arrived and he still couldn't get enough of watching the amazing bonding between mother and child. Most men would be jealous, but Dave's heart swelled with pride.

He had three things he never thought possible: a wife and daughter who adored him despite his faults and sins. And in the room down the hall, a son who thought he hung the moon. He had to be dreaming.

"What is it about men and nursing?"

"It's amazing that you can create a child and nourish it too."

"The wonderful joy of being a woman." Her hand gently stroked the baby's soft downy head.

Dave took her other hand and raised it to his lips. "It's not a joy, it's a blessing."

"Well, it would be a blessing if you would let Elisa sleep in her own bed. I think she's going to be spoiled by sharing our bed every night."

"What's wrong with that?" Dave asked innocently.

"Well…eventually I'm going to want you for my own and I can't do that with a baby sharing our bed."

Dave's eyes danced with mischief. "Jennifer Jareau Rossi, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were jealous of your daughter."

"Not jealous, just horny."

"Ah." Leave it to JJ to get to the point. Quietly he watched as Elisa nursed and then fall asleep. "Do you want me to put her in the bassinet?" he offered in a whisper, careful not to wake his daughter. His miracle. The love of his life.

"No. Stay here. I'll do it." Carefully JJ sat up and gathered her daughter in her arms. Walking softly across the floor, she laid the sleeping baby in the bassinet. Turning the dial on the mobile, the soft strains of a lullaby filled the air.

From the bed, Dave watched in wonder at the two women he would gladly give his life for without a second thought. If anyone had told him that he would be right where he was right now at this very moment he would have called them crazy. Hell, he would have thought himself crazy for listening to them or even wanting to believe it could happen. But now, as he cherished every moment of JJ tending to Elisa, he knew that what he was feeling was not only brand new, but unique. And it brought a tear to his eye.

Feeling his gaze, JJ turned around. The smile on her lips faded quickly at the sight of tears in her husband's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern that something had happened. Stepping over to the side of the bed, she sat down.

Dave shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

JJ brushed his hair back. "About what?"

"You, me, Henry, Elisa…" He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I thought I had been in love before a time or two."

"Oh?" JJ moved so her body covered his. "And now?"

"I can honestly say I've never been in love like this before."

"Me too." JJ covered Dave's lips with hers as his arms wrapped around her lithe body.

At that moment, Dave realized that he was wrong on his initial assessment of his life. Yes, he was loved and blessed, but he was also lucky. He had hit the trifecta in life. It didn't get much better than this. But if it did, he would welcome it with open arms.

As long as it provided mornings like this so he didn't feel the need to sleep in.


End file.
